Heretofore it has been customary for ladies who desire to trim and shape their eyebrows, to do so by grasping selected eyebrows with tweezers and pulling them out. In this way they can pull out whatever hairs they consider as not being in the area where they desire to have hair, and they completely remove the hair from areas where they do not wish to have hair growing.
This practice of grasping and pulling out the hairs they wish to get rid of is painful and difficult because they develop an apprehension to the pulling of the hairs and on occasion they flinch during the process of attempting to shape the brows as they would like them to appear.
Many ladies have attempted to use a man's safety razor to shape and trim their eyebrows. These efforts have not been successful because the blade is too large and in instances where the edges of the blade were not protected by suitable guards the edge of the blade digs into the skin and cuts the brow resulting in a flow of blood which is distressing and generally interrupts the eyebrow trimming operation.